


Senses

by Iridiscencia



Series: Infinitos [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Aquella era la primera noche juntos del resto de sus vidas, no quería pasarla sin él.





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble para Ineffable Husbands Week.
> 
> Día cuatro: Senses.
> 
> Confieso que este prompt me costó trabajo y no estoy muy orgullosa de esto.

Era como hablar otro lenguaje. 

Besarle era así, difícil de alguna forma pero sabía bien, se sentía bien.

Al principio el demonio lo hacía con miedo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para mirarle a los ojos, preguntándole si estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo, como si buscara reafirmación por parte del otro. Aziraphale estaba dispuesto a decirle que sí las veces que fuesen necesarias porque era lo que más quería en esos momentos. 

Aquella era su primera noche juntos del resto de sus vidas, no quería pasarla sin él y así se lo hizo saber.

Crowley rozaba sus labios en la piel de Aziraphale, recorriendo cada lugar de él, besándole, mordiendo, lamiendo; lo hacía despacio, como si quisiera aprenderse de memoria cada parte de su cuerpo, transmitiendo todo el amor que podía en cada muestra de cariño.

Aquello era recíproco y era lo más maravilloso que podía sentir porque en todos esos besos y caricias había amor, era tanto que a Aziraphale le mareaba.

El ángel recorrió también el cuerpo del otro, sintiendo con sus dedos la suave piel, trazando líneas imaginarias entre un lunar y otro, acariciando las cicatrices, haciendo que Crowley se estremeciera con cada roce y cada palabra que le confesaba al oído.

Le quería demasiado y era mutuo. 

Y mientras se miraba a los ojos y se tomaban de las manos, Aziraphale estaba seguro que quería estar con él hasta el final de sus días

Porque le amaba de muchas formas y era algo que no se arrepentía de sentir.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé y lo siento, no sé escribir cosas así.


End file.
